


Inkstains (are just abstract art)

by MelodyAR



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Look I don’t know why I wrote this but I like projecting onto my favourite boy, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Peter is insecure because I am insecure, Soulmate AU, Spoilers for Man in Glass, i’m not sure how to tag that, so you just have to deal with that, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyAR/pseuds/MelodyAR
Summary: Peter keeps his name secret a little longer, because Juno already knows it. Peter’s known Juno’s name for a long time too.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Inkstains (are just abstract art)

**Author's Note:**

> A short little soulmate AU (your soulmate’s name is tattooed on your wrist) that I wrote ages ago and hated, and then found again this morning, edited, and realised I kind of liked.

Peter never gives Juno his name. He’s scared of it. 

Not that he’s scared of Juno knowing who he is, no, he would give Juno his identity in a heartbeat. But his name?

Juno already knows Peter’s real name. He probably has it burned into his mind. He probably hears the name everywhere, probably does a double take every time he hears anyone say anything similar to it. It’s probably as familiar as his own name. The only problem is that he doesn’t connect it with Rex, or Rose, or anyone Peter has been. 

Peter takes great pains to keep his makeup perfect for many reasons, but none as important as hiding Juno’s name on his wrist. He cringes every time he sees his own name on Juno’s wrist; it reminds him that he will never really disappear. That he is always traceable in some way. 

So he files it away, blends in another layer of foundation, looks at Juno’s face and never his hands. He doesn’t give the detective his name. That level of commitment is not one he can handle with confidence. 

He keeps it up as long as he can. He manages to even hide it in the tomb, with no access to makeup (although that’s mainly due to Juno’s exhaustion and the fact that they are kept separate for uncountable days). 

Then, it breaks. Peter realises that, for the first time since Brahma, he wants to be known. And so he takes Juno’s hands in his own and he closes his eyes and he lets the lady walk through his memory and learn his name. 

Juno’s eyes are hazy with exhaustion behind the blood, but they still show recognition that Peter is so violently unused to that his legs shake as he stands. He makes a quiet promise that Juno might not even hear and leaves: he refuses to wait to know how it all changes their relationship. 

He should’ve known that his soulmate would be this self-destructive. He should’ve stayed the one leaving. He should’ve kept suave and unattached, but Juno is so weak and still so strong in the strange distortion of that tomb that he can’t help but believe the promises made in final moments belonging to someone else. 

He wakes up and paints the stain on his wrist skin-coloured. He uses 3 more layers than usual. He files it away. 

Working on Buddy’s ship is unusual, though, a crew built on trust. He hides his mark at first; it’s a habit built over his entire life. However, being told that his link to Juno is a must for his being there? It puts a strange twist on it. 

Of course, it’s hidden on their heist. Mr Dauphin would never have such a personal thing so easily accessible, especially not when he reveals that Mrs Dauphin is not what he seems. It’s only for practical reasons, he tells himself. 

In the end, the decision is taken from him. 

He begins removing his disguise too quickly after debriefing, and he begins with his mark. Buddy sees. She makes a small comment, but it’s so teasing Peter wouldn’t have noticed it if he didn’t know what she meant. 

Juno sees, too, when he comes in to talk about the way they parted. The momentary surprise and satisfaction on his face is... well, it’s a lot to process, emotionally, and since Peter has decided to stop filing things regarding Juno away it takes him a long time to process it. 

It takes him so long that he forgets (he definitely forgets) to hide his mark when he leaves his room for breakfast. He forgets, and certainly doesn’t feel it burning on his wrist as he eats. 

And then he doesn’t feel it burning on his wrist. After Rita gets out her initial burst of hyper gushing about how romantic it all is and links it to several completely unrelated streams, after a smile from Buddy and a nod from Jet and a reluctantly fond eye roll from Vespa, he stops hiding it in private at all. 

Peter wears gloves on heists now. 

Juno doesn’t complain.


End file.
